Kagome's Choice
by viper-girl-24-7
Summary: Ok this is my first fic so please go easy. Kagome thinks about her hard choice after every thing is over. This is a one shot also.


Kagome's Choice

It was over all over, Naraku was dead the jewel was whole again and every one could sleep easy...except me. I lay awake in the grass staring up at the empty sky, InuYasha was human now but just for tonight. I sighed as I remembered that I would have to make my choice soon, if I was going to go back home forever or if I would live here with my friends and my one and only love. I felt sad thinking about the horrible choice I had to make, I didn't want to. I glanced over at my friends to see them all sleeping peacefully in the grass, Sango and Miroku holding each other with little Shippo curled up with Kirara. I smiled at the sight, it was just to cute. Memories came flooding into my mind, the first time I met them all, little Shippo stealing from us, Miroku groping me, Sango's sad tale of her family. I sighed heavily and silently stood and looked at them all then at InuYasha as he slept under a tree by himself. My heart ached for him in every way again memories flooded my mind, InuYasha being nice but also being mean, him protecting me all the time. I sighed heavily again and started to walk up the hill, I needed to think. I walked over the hill until I reached the forest I walked until I reached the river. I loved InuYasha very deeply, he was the reason I came back so quickly from home, he was the reason for the fast beating of my heart, he was my everything, and he didn't know it. I looked down at the river and tears started to fall at the thought of leaving my friends but more thinking of leaving him. I sank to my knees and covered my eyes. I couldn't leave them, but I felt I had too. Then I heard a twig snap, I looked up quickly and looked around behind me only to see InuYasha standing there one hand on the tree beside him one foot in front of the other, his other hand at his side. He looked at me, his brown eyes sad as if he knew, his shoulders were slack as if sad, his whole form told me he was sad.  
"Kagome..." He breathed as he looked at me tears still flowing down my cheeks.

"InuYasha..." I said to him as I looked into his sad eyes. He then started to walk to me then he ran to me and scooped me up in his arms, and for the first time I heard him cry. His body shook like a little kids would as he hid his face in the crook between my neck and shoulder, his warm tears staining my white shirt. His hands gripped my waist as he lay in my lap. I started to cry again as I placed one hand on the back of his head and the other on his shoulder, I rested my temple at the top of his head as we cried.

"Please Kagome, don't leave me..." He said as he held me tighter, I felt my heart cry out for him. I hugged him tighter as he sunk down so his head rested on the top of my breast. I started to pet his hair as I sniffed.  
"I don't want to InuYasha, I don't want to..." I said quietly as I stroked his hair. We sat like this for a long time his hands still around my waist as he listened to my heart beat and I petted his hair tears slowly stopping. I loved InuYasha and right then I could not have been any happier as I held him, he had just cried for me, he had just shown me he cared for me and that gave me courage.  
"InuYasha..." I breathed as I looked down at him, he looked up at me his brown eyes shinning from crying. I smiled softly at him as I ran the back side of my fingers down his cheek. He reached up with his hand and captured mine and nuzzled into it his brown eyes hidden by his eyelids. Another tear ran down my cheek as I watched him, he then looked back at me, his sad eyes looking into mine.  
"InuYasha, I..." I started but I found myself getting scared until I once again looked into his brown eyes, and my strength returned.  
"I love you InuYasha." I said softly as I looked at him, I watched as his eyes grew wide with shock but then a spark of something ran across his eyes.  
"I love you, my Kagome." He said so softly as if he was scared of how I would act. I felt my heart jump and swell and my tears quickly returned but this time I smiled, he loved me, he really loved me. Then he smiled at me one of his rare true smiles and with the hand that held mine he placed it on his heart and with the other he placed it on the back of my neck and pulled me to him. Our lips met and lighting shot threw me, this was right, this was how it was suppose to be. I kissed him back with just as much love as I could. We then started to lay back in the grass until he was over me and still we kissed, finally we broke our kiss and I slowly opened my eyes to look up into his. I saw it all there I saw for the first time, that the love for me had been there all along and I never noticed.

"Please Kagome, please stay with me."

"I will."

Thanks for reading all, it took me a lot of courage to even post this so ya I'm happy I even did it. I was listening to the song ' Only Time' by Enya when I wrote this so if you listen to that song you'll get the whole vibe thing. lol Ok well again thanks for reading.


End file.
